


Peaceful Slumber

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, also the kids are based from my Failed Revelation AU, coz i cant help it, hence future kids, hv some family bonding i need it, i just wanted this to get outta my system lmao, this was sooo self indulgent n i treated myself after being swamped by assgnms, with the tiiiiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Kamui was missing archery practice and Takumi was looking all over for her. When he did find her though, he was quite surprised.





	Peaceful Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the family fluff c:

  “Kamui!” One hand levelled next to his mouth, Takumi scanned the area. Thick trees and green leaves were all he could see. But the figure of the dragon princess was nowhere to be found. A frown tugged the corners of his mouth. _Where is she?_ Again his head whipped left and right. For an astral kingdom, the Hoshidan prince was quite surprised to see just how big and vast the forest was.  
  
  He then stopped once he spotted a familiar figure.  
  
  “There you are!” Breathing a small sigh of relief, Takumi picked up his pace. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Gods, and you actually made me worry so much as to why you didn’t show up for ar…chery…practice…” Words stumbled out as faint mumbles once he got a clear image of her.  
  
  There she was, snoozing peacefully under a shade of one of the trees, giving neither care nor hesitance about the world around her as slumber took hold.  
  
  Takumi swore a laugh almost burst out of a cupped mouth.  
  
  “Wow…” Muttering another soft wheeze under his breath, Takumi slowly stooped down in front of her. His smile grew wider the longer he looked at her. His cheeks flushed redder the more he heard her snooze. A few strands of deep blue hair dangled across her forehead, tickling across the smooth skin until it drew a fidget from the Nohr noble.  
  
  She then lulled back into deep sleep, once again puffing out a chortle from the Hoshidan prince.  
  
  “You’re unbelievable, you know that.” Quietly he complained, smile growing ever so wide. However, that silly little smile wavered ever so slightly once an idea popped into his brain. Left and right he quickly scanned the area, sunset orange eyes spotting nothing but more trees and bushes.  
  
  A gulp slid down his suddenly dry throat.  
  
  Lips pressed together, he fixed his gaze back at her. Her pale pink lips were parted just the slightest. Warm air slithered from both mouth and nostrils. The faintest shade of red kissed her cheeks, and Takumi knew, if he were to brush her cheeks with his fingers, he could feel nothing but reassuring warmth.  
  
  The idea was tempting, but another idea still lingered in his thoughts, and it was far, far more tempting for him to reconsider.  
  
  Forcing another gulp – Gods, now he felt thirsty – Takumi slowly, carefully leaned towards her. At the mental count of three, he fluttered his eyelids close. Heat began to boil up to his face. Heartbeats started to pick up an uneven beat. The Hoshidan prince knew, if by any chance that Kamui suddenly woke up and saw what he was about to do, he swore he would consider never seeing her for an entire year just to get over the humiliation.  
  
  Well, maybe not a year. He would miss her too much before the end of the first day.  
  
  He felt warm air caressing his nose and left cheek. He heard the vaguest sounds of purrs slipping through those soft lips.  
  
  By the Gods, how pathetic he sometimes felt to know he’s weak around the knees for that sound.  
  
  Breath held tight in his lungs, Takumi pressed a chaste, careful kiss to her mouth. _Pop…_ He backed away slightly. _Chu…_ He kissed those lips again. Both hands stiffened right by her sides, dull nails lightly scraping the soil and grass below. At times like these, Takumi was beyond grateful to remember that she was a heavy sleeper; once he started kissing her, he often forgot he couldn’t stop.  
  
  Again. _Chu…_ And again. _Chu…_ He kissed her. Eyelids flittering a few seconds until they were closed again, Takumi leaned back and, this time, brushed her face with trembling lips.  
  
  He kissed her left cheek. He kissed her right. The corners of her mouth were given attention as well. A gentle kiss was poked to the tip of her cute nose. His mouth lingered there, Takumi traced upwards, up and up until he brushed a kiss right between her eyebrows. Whether or not he’d realized it, Takumi slid closer. Lifting himself slightly, he then kissed the soft, short bangs.  
  
  She smelled of apples and cinnamon.  
  
  A soft chuckle vibrated in his throat. With such careful movements, Takumi pushed her bangs to the side with his nose. Without wasting much time, he pressed a loving, lingering kiss to her forehead. Now quite intoxicated by her scent, Takumi peppered a few more kisses on her hair next, kissing those soft, bouncy strands that actually tickled his nose.  
  
  He then froze immediately to hear and feel her fidget.  
  
  One second; two seconds; three; Takumi then let out a quiet, long sigh of relief to hear Kamui snoozing back to slumber.  
  
  Her little fidget eventually brought him back to reality. Quickly but carefully he pulled away. Hands now firmly placed on his lap, the prince took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.  
  
  His face was still beet red. His mind was still dizzy.  
  
  But then again, that’s how he’d always been every time he’s with her.  
  
  His smile was back. Hell, it grew wider, bigger, curling swirls at the corners until he knew his jaw would ache later.  
  
  But hey, he was too happy to care.  
  
  As he looked at her, a yawn then broke out. Kneeling in front of the snoozing princess, Takumi stretched his arms to the side and slowly crooked his neck left and right. His heart had finally calmed down, and his mind felt loose and free.  
  
  His gaze fell to her, and Takumi had another idea.  
  
\---  
  
  “I swear to Gods, Prince Ryouma. One of these days, your hair will be your downfall.”  
  
  The Hoshidan prince scoffed sourly. “That may be highly unlikely considering I defeated you easily in our sparring session.” Ryouma knew Marx was glaring at him and he couldn’t care less. “Furthermore, I believe there are more pressing matters to attend to other than haircare, Prince Marx.”  
  
  “It is not the matter of haircare.” Marx stomped one foot forward as he walked. “It’s the matter of not getting your vision blocked or threatened during a heated battle. The last thing we want is the high prince of Hoshido dead by a blade all because he couldn’t see properly thanks to what I assume a wild lock of a brown bush.”  
  
  This time, it was Ryouma’s turn to shoot a deadly glare.  
  
  “I have never died once because of my lack of vision.” Arms tightly crossed against his chest, Ryouma cocked his head in pride. “And I assure sure, I won’t die anytime soon because of such a measly reason.”  
  
  They both knew this argument would last a while, so Marx decided to drop it with a bitter sigh. “Suit yourself—”  
  
  “Wait.”  
  
  His steps halted entirely once he felt one hand pressed to his stomach. “Prince Ryouma,” Quickly Marx looked at him, “what are you-?”  
  
  The question was silently answered with Ryouma pointing forward.  
  
  Eyebrows knitted together, Marx merely followed the direction.  
  
  And when he saw what Ryouma was pointing at, “By Gods…” a mixture of a gasp and a chuckle popped out. “Would you look at that?” Violet eyes focused on the couple sleeping peacefully against a giant tree.  
  
  There they were, Takumi and Kamui, snuggling and snoozing calmly under the shade of the warm sun. Sitting by his side, Kamui had leaned her head on his right shoulder. Her left hand had been cupped by the prince, fingers sometimes twitched and subconsciously wrapped around his warm hand. Takumi had rested his right cheek on top of her head, he himself too was caught in deep slumber. His right hand held her left, grasp firm yet gentle, showing no absolute signs of letting her go. His cheeks were a tad flusher than hers. Whether it was from the brush of the sun or his own feelings about their cozy distance, they would never know.  
  
  Marx couldn’t bite back the wide smile even if he wanted to.  
  
  “They look absolutely cute together.” Chuckles slipped out of the prince’s mouth. He always knew Kamui had such radiant beauty, be it in her wake or when she was asleep. But it was new information for Marx to see just how…innocent and vulnerable the second prince of Hoshido looked. If anything, he looked like any normal boy who was happily snuggling with his dearly beloved.  
  
  Gods, he could just hug those two if it weren’t for the fact that that might wake them and most definitely humiliated Takumi at worst.  
  
  Thoughts then popped like a bubble once he realized the shade that began to loom above them. Violet eyes darted to the couple’s side, only to see Ryouma digging what he assumed to be a thick, wooden stick into the soft ground. “What are you doing?”  
  
  He received a single scoff.  
  
  “What do you think, Prince Marx?” Brown eyes fixed on fixing the wood’s position, Ryouma then flashed a cocky smile at the Nohrian prince. “The sun is getting warmer, and I don’t wish for these two to be disturbed in their sleep.” Once reassured that the small makeshift tree wouldn’t fall onto them anytime soon, Ryouma carefully adjusted the giant leaves that was neatly tied on the other end of the thick stick.  
  
  Oh, Ryouma’s intentions were pure, of course.  
  
  He just sought a little joy to know that he had the upper-hand to show just how great a big brother he was in front of him.  
  
  And by Gods, Marx was easily challenged.  
  
  “I was thinking of doing the same thing, Prince Ryouma.” He wasn’t.  
  
  But Ryouma didn’t need to know that. And with a growl vibrated in his throat, Marx marched – quietly so that he wouldn’t wake them up – to a nearby tree with the thickest bark and the widest leaves.  
  
\---  
  
  “Oh, I can’t wait to sew these beautiful gems into the blanket!” Giggling so giddily at the item she’d bought, Camilla tucked the package closer to her chest. “I just know Kamui will _love_ it when she sees how pretty we’ve stitched the design!”  
  
  Hinoka was excited as well, though her exhilaration was rather calmer and less verbal than the Nohrian princess. “I sure hope so.” Cheeks flushed red at the mental image of Kamui gasping in glee at the decorated blanket, Hinoka huffed a timid giggle. “I still need a lot of practice, though. The last thing I want is to give Kamui a blanket that accidentally shows some demonic ritual design.”  
  
  She’d actually forgotten that he was tugging along. And the reminder was given in a form of a sudden, stifled laughter by her side.  
  
  The red in her cheeks grew redder like her hair, and Hinoka shot a deadly glare at the blatantly calm Leon.  
  
  Camilla merely laughed a melodic laugh at her statement and his reaction. “Oh, you’ll do great!” Giving the Hoshidan princess a gentle bump on the shoulder, she then gave a playful wink. “With my help, I know you’ll stitch the prettiest design that Kamui will love forever!” _Not as much as Kamui would love mine_ , but Camilla decided to not be petty and save that feeling for later – maybe when she saw Joker or Saizou.  
  
  The comment was more than enough, it seemed, for Hinoka was soon flashing her beautifully confident smile. “Thanks, Princess Camilla!”  
  
  Leon remained silent by her side, walking along with them with hands cupped behind his back. His lips were mostly sealed for the most part when they were out to the nearby town. He sometimes gave his opinion every now and then or whenever Camilla asked him about certain materials. In truth, Hinoka was a bit confused as to why he would tag along. He didn’t seem like he was that enthusiastic about sewing, so the falcon knight was at lost from the moment he agreed to follow them.  
  
  Oh, but Camilla knew why, of course.  
  
  And she was going to savour every bit of moment.  
  
  “Besides,” Camilla continued, her smile now curled to a devious curl, “I know for sure a certain someone will enjoy your handmade gift.”  
  
  Hinoka raised an eyebrow. Leon choked a cough.  
  
  “Oh?” Unaware of the rising heat in his face, Hinoka tilted her head. “Who? Sakura?”  
  
  The little swirls in the corners of Camilla’s mouth grew bigger. “No.”  
  
  They were still walking, though Hinoka’s focus was placed on the taller princess. “Big Brother Ryouma?” She saw the shake of her head. “Takumi?” Once again, she received another shake.  
  
  As much as Camilla was enjoying this, she also sighed inwardly at the Hoshidan princess’ obliviousness. “No, dear.” Violet eyes gazed at the young man beside Hinoka; at least Leon seemed to catch her drift; the boy’s face was practically burning like the sun!  
  
  And by Gods, she was enjoying it.  
  
  “I’ll give you a hint.” She knew Leon was shooting daggers at her. She couldn’t give a damn. “It’s someone you’re growing closer nowadays.”  
  
  “You?”  
  
  Honestly, Camilla was flattered.  
  
  Hinoka’s head was turned to her, as well as Leon whose eyes were now wide and manic with panic and embarrassment.  
  
  Ah, to be in love.  
  
  Truly, the tiny horns of her tiara matched her so well. “Well, besides me, my dear.” The package brought closer in her arms, Camila gave a sneaky grin at her furiously fuming little brother before looking at the patiently confused Hinoka. “It’s—”  
  
  “Oh, look at that!”  
  
  Honestly, Camilla knew better than to look at whatever Leon was pointing. She knew her brother was trying to distract them, and she was no fool to be tricked.  
  
  Unluckily, Hinoka wasn’t used to Leon’s crafty personality.  
  
  Now Camilla would expect Hinoka to say something in the lines of “There’s nothing there?” But joy then turned to surprise to see and hear the falcon knight gasping in shock.  
  
  Once confirmed that Leon wasn’t bluffing, the malig knight finally turned to the direction of their gazes.  
  
  And by Gods, the moment Camilla saw them, she almost dropped the packages and cupped her mouth in complete.  
  
  “Oh—” Instead, one hand slapped her gaping mouth.  
  
 “—my—” Quickly her feet approached the sleeping couple.  
  
  “—Gods!” Joy and excitement maximized tenfold, Camilla actually did almost drop the items just so she could pull both Kamui and Takumi for a tight hug.  
  
  Luckily, Leon managed to grip her left arm and stopped her.  
  
\---  
  
  “These flower crowns are gonna look super cute on everyone!” Up and down Elise bounced, her long pigtails bobbling along to her lively movement.  
  
  Aqua and Sakura merely laughed joyfully at the Nohrian princess’ bubbly attitude. “I sure hope so!” Hands firmly clutching around the basket’s handle, Sakura glanced at the contents inside. “We sure did quite a lot. I think it’s enough for the retainers too!” Her smile widened ever so sunnily at the thought of Tsubaki and Kazahana obtaining their flower crowns. Kazahana would love it, though she would probably be advised not to wear it during sparring sessions. Tsubaki would definitely wear it with pride and, knowing him, he would definitely look radiant and amazing the moment he had the flower crown placed on his head.  
  
  “Oh definitely!” Elise’s voice snapped the priestess from her train of thought. Strawberry pink eyes drew back to the younger princess, who was now carefully twiddling with one of the crowns so that the flowers would stay put. “I know for sure Arthur’s gonna cry in joy when he gets his!” Guiltless giggles left her lips. “Effie will most probably wear it all the time. Oh, she’s going to look so cute!” Splash of red kissed her smooth cheeks.  
  
  Ah, how happy Aqua felt to see her dear sisters bonding.  
  
  “I hope Laslow loves the flower crown you have for him, Big Sister!”  
  
  Ah, how easily flustered Aqua felt the moment that name slipped into her ears.  
  
  “O-Oh! Yes…” Coughing once, she brought one fist up and cupped her soft lips. The other hand held her basket, slim fingers twitched and tightened slightly at the image of the charming dancer.  
  
  Sakura’s giggles chimed next. “I-I’m sure his face will be bright red when he receives it.” Not like she was one to talk, but the Hoshidan princess was enjoying the little teasing session to remember her own little issue.  
  
  Oh, to be cornered by not one, but two of her dear sisters.  
  
  “I’ll be sure to tell you two about his reactions later.” In truth, she herself was excited to gift it to him. Knowing the hero, Laslow would most definitely be stunned first, then sputtered next before his face became splashed in a brilliant shade of the brightest of reds. Her own cheeks flushed in delicate pink at the thought, Aqua took a deep breath before once again faking a single cough.  
  
  And hell, it wasn’t her to back down without a fight. “In exchange, I want to know every little detail about Prince Marx’s reactions for receiving your flower crown, Sakura.”  
  
  To hear that name, to know that she was being targeted next, Sakura instantly stopped in her tracks. “I-I-I-!” Words sputtered to incoherent babbling, the Hoshidan princess instinctively brought hand up to cup her easily burning cheek. “I—I don’t—” She peeped a squeak to see a cheeky grin on the elegant dancer. “Big Sister Aqua!”  
  
  Gods, smoke was puffing out of her head once she heard Elise’s lively laughter.  
  
  Pink lips pressed tightly, Sakura tried her very best to shoot a glare at her. The keyword was ‘tried’.  
  
  “Oh, come on, Sakura!” Neither scared nor intimidated by such an adorable glare, Elise huffed out her lively laughter into gleeful giggles. Hands holding the handle of her basket, she playfully nudged Sakura’s right shoulder. “If you’re worried, don’t be. I know for sure Big Brother Marx is going to _love_ your gift!” Her smile was sincere, sunny, filled with such enthusiasm as a reaction to Sakura’s dying squeak. “Plus, knowing Big Brother, he will definitely wear it proudly.”  
  
  Gods, the two were killing her.  
  
  Sakura was utterly elated to hear about it, though.  
  
  Still, she wasn’t going down without a fight. “Well, i-in that case—” she took a deep breath, “—I’ll tell you about the details later _if_ you tell me how Suzukaze feels about his gift.”  
  
  Luckily, Elise’s face began to dust a nice shade of red as well.  
  
  Unluckily, she was anything but shy about her feelings.  
  
  “Oh you betcha!” Her heart fluttering at the mention of the master ninja, Elise easily took out a flower crown that was laced with green and yellow petals. “I’m gonna give it to him tonight after dinner. Ooh, I can’t wait to see how he reacts!” The crown positioned closer to her red cheek, the Nohrian princess laughed delightfully and once again nudged Sakura’s shoulder.  
  
  Gods, Sakura wondered, she really needed to ask Elise later on how to face her emotions properly without becoming a stuttering mess.  
  
  Completely enjoying the adorable little scene, Aqua laughed softly in her left palm. Head slowly shaking left and right, she then gazed forward.  
  
  And when she did, a small gasp popped out of those cherry pink lips.  
  
  The youngest sisters were sharper than they looked, for both looked at Aqua before quietly following her gaze with confused looks.  
  
  Needless to say, small gasps escaped from them as well when they saw the sleeping couple.  
  
  “Oh!” One hand cupped her gaping mouth. “How cute!” Squeals stifled by her soft palm, Elise hopped again before darting her focus at Sakura, then at Aqua, then back at the peaceful pair.  
  
  Excitement bubbled in the Hoshidan princess as well. “Oh my goodness!” The blush in her cheeks were still vivid, but embarrassment of a few minutes ago simmered just like that when she saw them. “They look so adorable!”  
  
  And truly they were. Snugged under the shade of a few huge leaves and legs covered by a big, blue blanket, Kamui apparently had turned her body to the side and subconsciously wrapped one arm around Takumi’s stomach. Her face nuzzled his neck, nose brushing and sometimes tickling the smooth surface of his skin. Takumi was still leaning against the tree, though his right arm had already found its way around her back until his hand gently patted on her waist.  
  
  Gods, it was a sight to behold.  
  
  Oh how Aqua’s heart warmed to see such serene happiness radiating from them. _They truly deserve it…_  
  
  “Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Sakura?”  
  
  Elise’s voice brought her back to reality. Azure eyes looked at her sisters who were now sharing glances with adorably cheeky smiles curling their mouths.  
  
  Sakura merely nodded enthusiastically. “Definitely, Elise!”  
  
\---  
  
  Just when Laslow thought he was horribly humiliated enough by one ninja.  
  
  “Come now, Laslow.” Feeling utterly bad for the hero, Suzukaze placed one hand onto his back. “It wasn’t that bad. To be fair, there were a few women who did approach you.”  
  
  “To ask about _you!_ ” Loudly Laslow sobbed, shameless and undignified to show his pathetic self to the master ninja. “The moment I said your name, they left me immediately without giving me a chance to breathe my second breath!” Gods, it was too tragic just thinking about it.  
  
  Tears still flooding out of his eyes, Laslow opted to throw his face back into his palms. “And the worst part is you didn’t even try…” Whimpers slipped out of trembling lips. “You didn’t even need to say a word, and they still flooded you like baby animals. I said a word and the most obvious reaction I got them from them was a deadly glare…”  
  
  Granted, that was both hilarious and pitiful, Suzukaze almost laughed.  
  
  Thankfully, he gulped it down quickly. “Don’t fret, Laslow. Look on the bright side. We have some fruits as gifts from the ladies.” He took one apple from inside the small basket. “We can share.”  
  
  A stifled groan was heard.  
  
 Actually rather amused by the whole conversation, Suzukaze slowly shook his head and placed the apple back into the basket. His endearing smile still curling his lips, the master ninja continued forward.  
  
  He then stopped.  
  
  “Ah, look, Laslow!”  
  
  Upon hearing his voice and feeling another few pats on his back, Laslow finally lifted his head. “Oh!” Woe turned to shock to see Takumi and Kamui cuddling with each other under the shade. The Nohr noble was now leaning on his chest, face still nuzzling his neck and her breath oftentimes tickled him as he slept. The blanket had rustled slightly on their legs. And flower crowns were neatly placed on their heads.  
  
  Gods, the sight was too cute, Laslow couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
  “Oh, this is priceless!” Voice bursting yet still evened so that he wouldn’t wake them up, Laslow unwarily held Suzukaze’s left wrist and walked closer. “They look so, so cuuuute…” Cheeks swirled in red, the hero cupped his mouth with both hands and observed the snoozing pair.  
  
  Truly, Laslow was right. His liege was obviously too cute for words, but to see the youngest Hoshidan prince looking so calm and untroubled eased his heart. “It is a good day for a nap.” Or in this case, knowing Kamui, a few hours of sleep.  
  
  But hey, he would never do anything to trouble his mistress.  
  
  “Come on, Laslow. I think these two need some privacy.” Eyes never torn away from the peaceful sight, Suzukaze chuckled calmly. “Looking at them, it truly makes me believe that there is peace in the future.”  
  
  The statement came out without a thought. And, unbeknownst to Suzukaze, it was that statement that twisted Laslow’s heart into tight knots.  
  
  Still, he smiled a woeful smile. “It does, doesn’t it…?”  
  
  The atmosphere became quiet around them. Both sets of eyes gazed at the sleeping royals. One pair of eyes held a solemn glow in his hazel iris.  
  
  Still, before Suzukaze could detect the sudden melancholy, Laslow immediately brought his hands together for a single _clap!_  
  
  “Well, I say we go to the mess hall to share that ration of fruit!” Immediately his tone bubbled so vivaciously. A charming smile tracing his pretty pink mouth, Laslow looked at the master ninja. “Wouldn’t want the ladies’ gifts to go to waste, now would we?”  
  
  Whether or not Suzukaze realized the sudden change of emotion, he only flashed a simple smile and casually replied, “True. I did wish to share with you anyways to ail your broken heart.”  
  
  To hear such a cold statement, to know that the master ninja was just teasing him, Laslow’s smile shattered down to a childish frown. “Suzukaze!”  
  
\---  
  
  Two dragons flew gallantly in the bright blue sky.  
  
  And as those two dragon descended onto land, they immediately transformed back into their human form before landing gracefully on their feet.  
  
  Well, somewhat gracefully.  
  
  Kanna wobbled on his feet while Kisaragi did a perfect roll to the ground.  
  
  “I won, Big Brother!” Laughter bubbled between his cheers of victory, the youngest Vallite prince raised his arms. “I landed first!”  
  
  Still lying on the ground, Kisaragi laughed a delightful laugh. “You sure did, Little Bro!” Legs lifted in the air, the eldest prince then easily hopped back to his feet. Dark blue hair was now messier than ever, some strands sticking a few grass and dirt before he casually shook his head like a soaked beast.  
  
  Kanna merely laughed to feel bits of grass flying towards him. “Big Brother!” Delicate arms waving up and down to avoid whatever harmless things that were flying out of his brother’s hair, the young Nohr noble then posed a pout at the still laughing prince.  
  
  “Sorry,” Kisaragi replied in a singsong tune. White, sharp fangs gleaming under his bright smile, the Vallite prince then looked around the area that they’d landed.  
  
  Crimson eyes then sharpened at the sight of their beloved parents.  
  
  “Kanna, look!” Excitement still radiating in the young prince, he pointed one finger forwards.  
  
  Without hesitation, Kanna followed the gaze. And once he saw the people he loved so much, a tiny gasp popped out of those pale pink lips. “Mama! Papa!” Not a single thought in mind, he ran towards them. Since he wasn’t wearing at shoes, his bare feet made his steps quiet and nimble. In a blink, he stopped in front of them, grey eyes never tearing away from such a loving sight.  
  
  Now standing beside his brother from the moment he sprinted towards them, Kisaragi loosely crossed his arms and let out a sigh through his smile. “They look really peaceful, huh…”  
  
  The question wasn’t meant to be answered. The statement wasn’t meant to remind them of their grim future.  
  
  And yet, Kanna only formed a small smile. “Yeah…” Oh how his heart ached the longer he looked at them. If he were to have one wish, the young prince would want nothing more than for this moment to freeze forever.  
  
  Then again, they had already used their only wish, but Kanna often wondered if he could be a tad greedier to the Gods above.  
  
  He knew that was impossible. He knew this was the reality that they were facing.  
  
  And for that, he – both of them, really – were more than thankful for it.  
  
  His eyes felt warm, but Kanna immediately shook his head. Teeth lightly nibbling the insides of his lower lip, the Vallite prince carefully took the big blanket and found a cozy spot right next to the sleeping princess.  
  
  He didn’t say a word, but Kisaragi knew his brother well to know what he was thinking. So when he saw the hopeful gaze in a pair of greys, the eldest Vallite prince chuckled silently.  
  
  This moment was truly the biggest reward for them after losing so…so much.  
  
  Decided to not let those bitter thoughts linger in his mind for so long, Kisaragi took the other end of the blanket and plopped a seat next to Takumi. The moment he sat down, the moment he rested his head against the Hoshidan prince’s left shoulder, Kisaragi suddenly felt a wave of fatigue washing over him.  
  
  He then heard a yawn, and Kisaragi stifled a quiet laugh to know his little brother was just as tired from the endless flying.  
  
  Casting a peek to the side, he saw as Kanna had snuggled his way under Kamui’s right arm and was now resting his head on her beating chest. Another yawn broke out of the younger princess. And after locking eyes with each other, Kanna mouthed a quiet ‘good night’ before succumbing to slumber.  
  
  Gods, sometimes Kisaragi wanted to cry to know this wasn’t a dream for once.  
  
  Opting to copy his brother’s movement, the first prince carefully lifted Takumi’s right arm and slid under it. Head gingerly resting on the man’s chest, Kisaragi took a deep breath before fluttering his eyes shut.  
  
  It was a peaceful evening indeed.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> honestly after being murdered mostly by my research project i deserve to treat myself so treat myself i did


End file.
